Lens systems are commonly used in many devices, such as cameras, telescopes, binoculars, office equipment, and scientific instruments, just to name a few examples. Lens systems may comprise lenses, aperture stops, and a lens housing to contain the lens and/or aperture stops in optical alignment with one another. Performance of lens systems depends, in part, on the design of each of the elements of the system as well as the overall design of the system, which sets forth the optical interaction among the elements.